Wizards Saga: The Blood Ruby 1
by vampyregirl256
Summary: Juliet and Mason have left Alex and Justin forever? Justin, Max and Alex travel to Translivania to find the blood Ruby, the only cure of vampirism. They get help on the way when they stop in the UK from Vlad, Dracula's son. Can Alex get the cure? Read! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one! I wrote this story because I love wizards of Waverly place and I love vampires. This story starts off after Alex, Justin and Max come from that mummy place where Juliet looses her vampire powers and becomes and old lady and Mason becomes a white wolf and they both walk into the forest. Happy reading!

10:00 pm at the Russo Sub Sandwich Shop

Alex and Justin sit at a booth together missing their lost loves, while Max is eating a sandwich upstairs in his room.

"I wonder if he's ok?" asked Alex to her self as she sipped some coke from the glass that was in front of her. Mason was only her second boyfriend and she missed him dearly.

"I'm sure he's fine." assured Justin. He wasn't lying too. Mason was a werewolf, he was tough and could survive and be happy. He was worried about Juliet. She was frail and gentle. She was an over 2,000- year- old girl who now looked and hobbled like one too. Were would she go? Was she alive, or still un- alive or something? All these questions swirled in his head until he had an answer.

"The Chicken!" Justin blurted out. Alex looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I don't think this is the best time to think about food, Justin." Alex sighed.

"No, not chicken," Justin retorted. "The chicken Uncle Kelbo gave us that lays eggs that have an answer in them. We can ask it if Mason and Juliet are," Justin was about to say alive when he knew that would distress his sister even more. "ok."

"You are the smart one in this family! That's perfect!" Alex said, rejoicing in knowing that she'll soon know if her beloved Mason is alright. "But first, I need to tell Cindy and Alucard that we found Juliet… And what happened."

"I should come with you Alex, she was my girlfriend."

"And she was my friend." Alex said firmly. "Besides, you need to ask the chicken about Juliet so we can tell the Van Heusens if Juliet is alright."

"Your right Alex."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Why so happy about it?"

"I've never been right."

"Yeah you have, like that time… or when… there was when that… you… yeah."

"Thanks." Said Alex dully. She then walked out of the shop and over to 'The Late Nite Bite' to talk to the Van Heusens about the fate of Juliet.

10:10 pm at 'The Late Nite Bite'

Alex walks down the dark stairs into 'The Late Nite Bite' and bangs her head on the pole that rested at the top of the ceiling along the stairs.

"Ow! You really have to move this thing out of the way!" hissed Alex as she rubbed her fore head with her hand. She walked down the last three steps and saw Cindy and Alucard at a table looking at a painting of Juliet in what appeared to be a Victorian puffy dress next to them. They looked up and saw Alex and hastily hid the picture. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Van Heusen."

"Hello Alex." Said Cindy as cheerfully as she could. Alex could see she had been crying because her face was wet with tears. "Why are you here?"

"It's about Juliet." Said Alex. Both Cindy and Alucard jumped from their seats and ushered her in.

"Really! Did you find her? Is she alright?" asked Alucard.

"We found her," started Alex. Alucard began crying with joy silently. "Are you crying Mr. Van Heusen?"

"No! I am not! Vampires don't cry."

"Oh, well, we found Juliet, but she, she was bitten, by a werewolf. And then she turned all old and wrinkly, and walked into the forest all alone." As soon as Alex was done speaking, Alucard began sobbing and fell to his knee's, swearing in several languages.

"Alucard! This is dreadful news but watch your tongue!" warned Cindy. She helped Mr. Van Heusen up and patted him on the back. "There, there my little Dracula."

"I knew we shouldn't have let her keep her soul!" blurted out Alucard. "She was too sweet, too nice! It made her weak."

"Alucard. I know! We should have known! I want my daughter back!"

"I'm going to go know," whispered Alex at the weird couple now speaking in what sounded like French. "Justin's waiting for me."

Suddenly, Cindy stopped talking and smiled innocently. "Alex, wait! Why don't you stay down here for a while."

"I don't know.."

"You can have a free sandwich and chips."

"Add a drink and I'll stay."

"Deal."

"Ok then, let's have some dinner." Said Alex as she walked to a table and sat.

"Great! But first let's take a picture." Said Cindy as she handed Alucard a digital camera.

"Why a picture?" asked Alex as she posed with Cindy behind her.

"Just to remember this moment." Murmured Cindy as she oddly kept bending Alex's neck more and more to the left. Alex was thinking about how Justin was doing with the magic chicken and about Mason and about Julia. Then she thought about Julia's parents and that time that Harper and her came to the restaurant and got jobs and took career photos… And as soon as Alex remembered the time when Cindy and Alucard tried to bite Harper and her, she felt two sharp, needle like teeth sink deep, deep into her neck…

4:00 am at The Sub Sandwich Shop

Alex begins to wake up in a daze, sitting in the booth Justin and her were sitting in. Was it? Alex's vision was very foggy and when she stood up, her balance was off and causing her to hobble and trip around the tile floor of the restaurant.

She staggered up the spiral stairs that lead to the living room and climbed the next flight to her room. As soon as Alex reached her bed, she flopped on, it and flipped the fluffy pink covers over herself. Alex felt extremely tired as she tried to sleep, yet she just couldn't sleep, her body wouldn't let her. So Alex stayed lying there, trying to sleep. But while she was awake, Alex wondered what had happened? She was going over to 'The Late Nite Bite' to tell the Van Heusens about Juliet… Justin! Mason! When Alex had left, Justin went to find out if Juliet and Mason were ok. Alex tried to get out of bed to ask Justin if he found out, but her feet wouldn't let her. She was too dizzy to get up, and suddenly too tired. As time kept going, Alex became more and more tired until 5:47; she fell asleep.

8:00 am at The Russo Home

Justin is sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen slash living slash dining room eating some eggs and bacon. Mrs. Russo is at the stove in front of Justin, cooking some pancakes, and Mr. Russo is right behind his wife, waiting for a stack of pancakes.

"Have any of you seen Alex?" asked Justin as he forked another piece of bacon on his plate. "She went out to the Van Heusens and I haven't seen her yet."

"She's in her room sleeping." Said Max loudly as he came out of the bathroom down the hall. "I heard her come in at 4:00 or something. I was playing on my Wiz- Cube 2000."

"No wonder she's sleeping." Said Mrs. Russo as she shoveled pancakes onto Mr. Russo's plate. "I wonder what made her come in so late?"

"It probably has to do something with the scratch on her neck. She probably went to get it treated or something." Max said. He then walked over to the couch and flipped the T.V on to some random show.

"Oh, your right…" Justin thought about this for a minute. That's impossible, Max is never right. Then he figured it out. "Wait a minute. Van Heusens- vampires- Alex- visit- scratch- Alex!" Justin sprinted up to Alex's room along with the rest of the Russo family following closely.

When Justin reached Alex's room, Alex was sound asleep under her covers. Her blinds were closed, shutting out the sunlight, and her usual large mirror that sat on her nightstand was gone. Justin noticed these things, which made him even more jumpy and scared. He walked up to Alex to wake her up, but backed away a little, scared of what could be happening to his sister.

"We should wait until she wakes up." Stammered Justin. He walked out of Alex's room and down the spiral stairs to eat his breakfast. He was thinking about seeing the Van Heusens and asking about Alex, but decided that if he was right about Alex, which was usually the case, he would stay away from them for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

7:30 pm at The Russo Home (sunset)

Alex walks down the spiral stairs and see's her mom, dad and two brothers eating dessert, pumpkin pie. They all see her and wave, except Justin who was watching her closely. Alex doesn't notice this and continues walking until she gets to an empty seat at the dining room table.

"Hey." She said weakly. She sat down and looked at the now three slices of pie left. "Can I have a piece?"

"Sure Alex. Have some pumpkin pie." Said Justin while trying to raise his eyebrow in suspicion, but instead made his eyebrows wiggle.

"What are you doing with your face?" asked Alex as Justin shoveled a piece of pie onto Alex's plate.

"What? I'm not doing anything. Nothing." Said Justin in the most nervous way possible. Alex rolled her eyes at Justin and took a fork from the table. She took a bite out of the pumpkin pie and swallowed happily. Suddenly, she started gagging and got out of her seat.

"Gross!" Alex yelled as she coughed out the chewed up bits of pie into the kitchen sink. "What was in that, poison? It tastes terrible and smells like Max's room!"

"Hey!" yelled Max in defiance. Justin immediately stood up from the table, making the chair he was sitting in, topple to the ground.

"Ha!" yelled Justin as he pointed his finger at Alex. "I knew it! You're a vampire!"

Everyone was silent, even Max. Alex walked away from the sink and straight toward Justin.

"What?" asked Alex, strangely calm, but with gritted teeth.

"You're a vamp-" but before Justin could continue, Alex had him by the throat. She lifted him off the ground and stared at him with piercing eyes.

"I- am- not- a vampire Justin." As Alex said this, Justin noticed something very scary about his sister. She had two sharp fangs poking out of her mouth.

"A- a-a-le- e- ex- x…" stammered Justin. He took his hand and pointed at his mouth, which was wide open with fear. Alex got Justin's message and felt the top and bottom of her mouth. Then she found it, the two fangs hanging from her mouth that were terrifying her brother so much. She dropped Justin and looked at him as if she just woke from a dream. Alex looked around and saw everyone staring at her with open mouths; so she ran, ran down to the Sub shop, and into "The Late Nite Bite".

00000000

Alex runs down the steps of the restaurant, crying and feeling with her tongue the fangs that are poking out of her mouth. The drainpipe that hung from the wall almost hit her when she ran down the stairs, but with great reflexes, she ducked. The Van Heusens were sitting at a table, talking and laughing when Alex stormed in.

"You!" she cried. "You did this!" Alex pointed to the sharp canines that hung from her mouth like stalagmites. Alex's eyes were red with tears and her voice cracked from crying. "Change me back!"

"Alex, we can't." said Cindy with a coldly calm voice. "It's permanent. You'll be a vampire for eternity. It's not so bad."

"Not so bad? Not so bad! I'll never grow up, drink blood, and-"

"And you'll be immortal, super strong, fast, you can fly and turn into a bat. That doesn't sound too bad."

"But, but why?" Alucard got out of his chair and stepped toward Alex and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We missed our daughter so much. She was great to have around, but she was too sweet and nice to be a vampire. And we knew you, and you're a conniving, sly, evil girl and we loved that quality in you and we thought it might rub off on Juliet, but it didn't and look were it got her." Alucard sighed and continued. "So after you told us of Juliet's fate, we knew we were wrong to give our Juliet a soul, so we decided that if we have another child, we wouldn't give them a soul. Soon we thought of who would be the best child for us, and we thought of you."

Cindy and Alucard smiled at Alex, and Alex just stood were she was, mouth open. Suddenly she spoke.

"Wait a minute, no soul?" she asked. Alucard and Cindy looked at each other and sighed.

"Yes, no soul." Alucard answered. Alex understood what this meant. She felt as if the world was dropping from her feet, no soul, just a heartless vampire.

"But why do I still feel like, like me?"

"Your soul stays with you until the Blood moon rises, when it does, you will lose your soul forever." Alex was at a loss of words; she was going to become a evil vampire in…

"When is that?"

"Um… I'd say about… on August 1."

"That's a month away!"

"Well yeah. It's going to be fine Alex." Said Cindy as she walked over to Alucard. "Were vampires without souls and were perfectly fine."

"But I still don't want to be a vampire, I want to Alex, plain, ordinary Alex."

"You're a wizard Alex, I wouldn't call that ordinary. Besides, there's no way of changing it, you're a vampire, and you always will be." Cindy spoke this harshly and cold. "Now since you can't go in the sunlight, I advise you take Juliet's room, It's sun proof and has a good supply of blood still in there. You can move your things in there tonight before sun rise, which is in… 9 and a half hours."

"But my parents, they'll be furious and they'd never let me move in here." Alex argued. She didn't want to live with the Van Heusens, so she tried to think of reasons for not moving in, but there weren't many because they were right; Juliet's room was built for vampire living.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be fine with it. Now go and get your stuff. Go on." Said Alucard who was now ushering Alex up the stairs and into the now very seeable night.


	3. Chapter 3

4:10 am in the UK at the town of Stokley (The Dracula Castle)

Vlad Dracula is sleeping in his room with Zoltan in the corner of the room. All is quiet until Count Dracula bursts through Vladimir's door.

"Good Night Vlad! Wake up, it's time you learned how to fly like a proper vampire." Dracula said as he walked to the nearest window and flung it open, exposing the full moon.

"Dad, I need sleep. I have school tomorrow." Groaned Vladimir as he turned the other way in his bed.

"School?" Dracula retorted. "The son of Dracula doesn't care for school! Now get up!" Vladimir sighed and sat up at the side of his bed. He got up and lumbered over to his caped dad.

"What?" Murmured Vladimir. He looked at his dad's ecstatic face and sighed. "What is it?"

"Dad, I can't fly, I've told you that a million times. No matter how many times you make me jump off the table, I'm not going to fly."

"How 'bout the window then?"

"Dad! I don't want to go to school with a broken -arm, I've got rugby practice."

"Rugby's for breathers, not for vampires. Besides, the Blood moon is almost upon us."

"The Blood moon? What's that?"

"Good Vladdy, you're finally taking an interest in vampire history! Now wait here, I'll be right back." And after that word, the Count zipped out of Vladimir's room with a speed no mortal could posses.

"Oh Zoltan, why'd I even ask?" Suddenly, a large stuffed wolf rolled into the light of the desk lamp that lit up Vladimir's room.

"Well Master Vlad, you didn't know and so you asked. It's a very interesting thing the Blood moon is."

"You know what it is?"

"Of course, I went to the Blood moon festival of '06'. Such great memories…"

"Zoltan! What was it?"

"Oh yes, of course master Vlad. The Blood moon is a night when-." As Zoltan was about to explain, Vladimir's door opened, blowing dust all around the room.

"All right, here we go." Dracula walked to an old wooden chair and pulled it over to Vladimir. He carried a large cob webbed book in his hands that had the title 'Vampires: A History Through Out the Ages' in fading gold letters. Dracula sat in the wooden chair and opened the book up to a random page, blowing cob- webs into Vladimir's face, making him sneeze. Mr. Count flipped the pages for a few seconds.

"Here we are! The Blood moon:

"The Blood moon is a night that only comes once every 100 years. This is when the moon eclipses in front of the sun, letting vampires walk in the sunlight, free from burning by its deadly rays. But, this eclipse only lasts for about 10 hours starting at 8 am, so vampires only have one short day of sunlight. Also on the Blood moon, all newly turned or "half- fang" vampires lose their souls for their eternal lives at the stroke of 8 at night. However, not all half- fang vampires are destined to loose their souls on the day of the Blood moon, only the ones who are bitten and fed the blood of a "true" vampire; this is called siring. There is no way to escape this fate, only the Blood Ruby made by alchemist Danerious Blackor, is rumored to return the soul of a soulless half- fang. (See Famous Half- Fangs: Alcra Spatula to Karayan Lilith)."

"Wow, they really loose their souls?" Dracula closed the book hastily and plopped it on Vladimir's nightstand.

"Yes, yes, they do. But a day of sun! What to do Vladdy? Chase down some peasants, terrorize the neighbors?"

"How about we go to the movies?" asked Vladimir hopefully.

"And terrorize the peasants?"

"No, watch a movie."

"A movie? A movie! If you want to see moving pictures, go run up and down the portrait gallery! I don't want to waste such a precious day like that on seeing a breather movie. I'm a vampire, you're a vampire, and you need to start acting like one." Outraged, Dracula sped out the door and slammed it shut. Vladimir flopped on his bed and sighed loudly.

"Why can't I just be a ordinary boy Zoltan?"

"You aren't master Vlad, you are the son and heir of Count Dracula. There's no changing it, you're a vampire and always will be."

"Thanks for the pep talk Zoltan." Said Vladimir dully. Every day he was reminded he was going to become a vampire in only three years, an evil, bloodthirsty vampire. It was the thing Vladimir was dreading almost all his life; no friends, no daylight, just blood and terror. Well, on the upside, there are three whole years separating him, and vampirism, and at least he kept his soul. Right?

Only a week ago cousin Boris went through the transformation. Boris was a really nice guy before, and when he went through the change, he turned in to an evil, power hungry psycho vampire. Vladimir thought "Could I turn out like that?" Could he? Vladimir spent the rest of the night sleeping lightly, thinking of how he would turn out after his transformation.

7:30 am at Stokley Grammar middle school

Vladimir is sitting at a bench behind a tall bush that's a few yards from the entrance of the school with the book 'Vampires: A History Throughout the Ages' open, on his lap. Robin and Chloe are sitting on the same bench, Robin on the left of Vladimir, Chloe on the right.

"Blood moon! Sounds excellent!" yelled Robin. "What is it?" Vladimir flipped through the pages of the book until he got to a page labeled 'Famous Half- Fangs: Alcra Spatula to Karayan Lilith'.

"It's a day when a full eclipse blocks out the sun and vampires can walk around outside during the day. Also, It's when all the half- fangs who are sired loose their souls." Vladimir paused for a while as he read something at the bottom at the page.

"That also means your dad's going to be loose all day." Chloe said. Vladimir kept reading the book, deeply absorbed in it's content. Soon Robin began reading what Vladimir was reading. "Hello? Your dad, the blood thirsty killing machine!" Suddenly, both Robin and Vladimir shushed Chloe.

"Uggh! What's so important?"

"This!" yelled Vladimir. "The Stones of _Vita_."

"What? What is it?"

"Well, It says here that the Stones of _Vita_ are three jewels that are hidden around the world. There's Cothelo's crystal, the blazed diamond, and the blood ruby."

"Why are they so important then?" asked Chloe, looking at the book Vladimir held.

"They each have their own super cool power!" said Robin who was still looking at the book. "Cothelo's crystal can give the holder shape shifting powers, the blazed diamond can bring anyone or thing back to life, and the blood ruby can give any one who has lost it, their soul back. Amazing isn't it?" Robin smiled, still looking at the book, reading the page over and over again.

"Yes, but the really amazing part is this." Vladimir pointed at a small caption that was under an old painted picture. The painting was a young man who was clearly a vampire with the collar of his cape going all the way up to the top of his head, drinking out of a golden goblet, which was studded with three jewels. A crimson red ruby with a swirl carved onto it, an orange- red diamond with a heart carved on it, and a clear glass- like crystal that had the Egyptian ankh of life carved on it upside down. Then on the other side is the same man, except over 50 years older.

"When the three stones are placed in goblet of Andros and filled with water from a running river in Transylvania blessed by the holiest men, a drop of the blood of a slayer, and a tear of a mortal that is caused by a vampire's bite, this concoction can cure the curse of the vampire and bring life to the living dead."

"That means you don't have to be a vampire any more!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Exactly!"

"So where are they?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"It doesn't say, it just says they're hidden all around the world."

"Really, no clue or any thing?"

"Actually, there was supposed to be a riddle to tell you where the blood ruby is, but some one, most likely dad, ripped it out."

"Maybe there's another copy some where."

"Chloe, this book is over 500 years old, I don't think your going to find another copy in the library."

"Oh, but there's got to be a copy some where!" Chloe demanded.

"I don't think so Chloe, and even if we did have the riddle, how would we figure it out, we're not wizards."

But Alex, Max and Justin Russo were wizards, and they just finished reading the same book in the Everything Library Pocketbook for wizards or E.L.P, except in their copy, the riddle wasn't torn away, it was there and intact, stumping the Russo's.


	4. Chapter 4

11:30 pm at the Russo Wizard Lair

Justin was pacing up and down the lair, thinking about the riddle he had just read for the 27th time. Max was going through a book of spells, Jerry Russo was putting on pumpkin pie with garlic cream smelling sweatshirt, long tight jeans, gloves, boots, and a metal neck collar that had the words '_Neck Protector 3000: Not even Dracula can get through this'_ and two or three necklaces of garlic soaked in pumpkin juice. Alex was nowhere to be seen and Teresa was sitting in a chair next to the wizard portal, worrying and secretly crying for her lost baby girl.

"What does it mean, _god's blood_, what?"

"Can you repeat the riddle again Max?" asked Justin. Max was deeply absorbed in a book called '_Vampires: A History Throughout The Ages'._

"_Death, no remorse, no pain_

_These are the things you are to gain_

_Unless you go were some of Gods blood spilt_

_There you ca escape a life with no soul and the desire to kill"_

Max had no idea what this meant. All he knew was that there was a very good chance his sister would lose her soul on the day of the Blood moon, and that she was a vampire. This wasn't a nice thing to know. Justin had been a werewolf before, and that wasn't too bad, that was a werewolf, not forever, but a vampire, that's. Forever. Suddenly, Justin gasped a loud "Ah ha!" and took out his wand.

Justin repeated the riddle that he had read and listened to 28 times and said "Tiddly riddle play like a fiddle!" And suddenly, out of thin air, a scruffy guy in overalls and a plaid shirt with a fiddle on his shoulder played a quick little tune and sang "The answer to the riddle is the red sea, now can you please tip me?" The scruffy fiddler held out his hand with a big exaggerated smile on his face.

"Sorry, broke." Said Max. The scruffy man suddenly turned sour and gave Justin and Max a very mean gesture with his middle finger and mumbled "cheap a-" and then he disappeared back into the thin air he came out of.

"The Red Sea! The Blood Ruby's at the Red Sea! Simple!" Justin yelled as he hit his fore head with his hand. "Now we need to find… Alex." That was the thing that just took smiles of triumph off everyone's faces; that question that no one knew the answer to. Where's Alex?

"I'm about to go and talk to the Van Helsings about where my daughter is." Said Jerry sternly. He started waddling toward the door in the super tight Jeans he had on, and the three pairs of sweat pants he had under them and the two T- shirts and the 1 other sweatshirt that he wore under his bright green sweatshirt. As Jerry shuffled to the door, like a tree, he tripped on the red carpet and fell on the ground with a thud. Teresa came over to help him up.

"Well, why'll you do that, I'll be looking around upstairs to see if she's there."

"Ok."

"Jerry, why are you wearing enough clothes to cover a cow for winter?"

"Because, if they come after me, I don't want to get bit ok. I mean come on, I'm pretty appetizing, look at those nice thick thighs," Jerry waved his hands toward his thighs. "All muscle."

"Right, all muscle. However if you go in this, you'll be rolling like a log. Max, Justin, can you help your father get over to the Van Heusens, and give them this for me." Teresa handed Justin two garlic bulbs sprayed with water, most likely holy water.

"I'd be happy to." Said Justin, tossing the garlic in the air and catching it in his hand again. "Very happy." As Max, Justin and Jerry left the Lair and the soft ring of the bell that was on top of the Sub Shop door, Teresa hurried to and up the spiral stairs that led to the Russo home. She had a feeling, not just an ordinary feeling, a mother's intuition, that her daughter was in the house somewhere.

Teresa rushed through the living room and up the next flight of spiral steps, down the hall and to the left right where Alex's room was. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She knew it now, Alex was there, but how was she going to get in? Well growing up with 7 brothers had its rewards; Teresa used all her strength from wrestling with her brothers and broke the door open. Inside, Alex stood in the middle of the room, packing clothes, pictures, and some old toys into a several suitcases with her wand, crying softly. Her door breaking out of its hinges startled Alex, making all the clothes and toys that were magically floating in the air fall.

"Alex?" Teresa's eyes began to cry again.

"Mommy?" Alex dropped her wand and ran to her mother. "Mom!" Alex and Teresa embraced with tears running down their cheeks.

"My baby!" cried Teresa as she hugged Alex with all her might. "You're alright!" Alex wriggled out of Teresa's hug.

"No I'm not." She said. Her eyes shined with tears. "I'm a vampire, I'm dead. I can't stay here any more, I have to go move with the Van Heusens." Teresa was about to say something when suddenly Justin, Max and Jerry came in the room.

All three of them had scorch marks on their clothes as if they came out of a fire and Jerry's face was soaked with water.

"They said she'd be here packing…" Jerry stopped talking. "Alex!" He over to her, but Alex ran to a corner, hiding away from the awful smell that came from her dad. Alex hissed and bared her fangs at her father.

"Dad!" she hissed. "Wash that off!"

"Oh, sorry honey." Jerry walked off downstairs, still in shock from seeing his daughter with fangs.

"We're gonna' fix this Alex." Said Justin firmly. "And we're going to fix it now. You're not going to lose your soul, or move in with the Van Heusens." Alex wiped her face and tried to grasp the tiny speck of hope that Justin had just given her.

"How?"

"The stones of Vita."

"What?" Alex looked puzzled as Justin started explaining the stones of Vita and the goblet of Andros, but when he finished she was smiling with anticipation. "So we need to get to the red sea?"

"Exactly, and then, according to legend, we need to find the Rune Temple."

"Ok. So let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Now!"

"Now!"

"Now. Let's go now. Mom, go get dad, pack and eat. We'll meet each other over at the wizard transporter at 5 am because if we go now…" Justin paused for a while. "It- It'll… It'll still be sun up and.."

"I know," Alex told Justin with a weak smile. He cared. "I know."

4 ½ Hours Later (5 am) in the Russo Wizard Layer

Justin, Max, Alex, Teresa, and a clean, flower smelling Jerry each with a quickly packed bag of clothes and money, are all standing over a large golden circle with a weird looking golden chandelier hanging above their heads.

"I'll do it." Said Max calmly. He reached his hand out of the circle and pulled down a glass lever, pushed a red button and yelled "Red Sea!", but when he said it, he sneezed making it sound like "Stok- ley!"


	5. Chapter 5

8:00 PM in the UK at the town of Stokley (The Dracula Castle)

All is peaceful. A run down castle sits silently on top of a hill with a black run down hearse with a "DEMENTOR" license plate. Suddenly, 5 people, a man in his 40's, a woman in her 40's, a teenage girl, boy and a young boy with curly neck length hair, had appeared out of thin air in front of the dark castle. The Russo's had arrived in Stokley.

"Where the heck are we?" demanded Justin. "I can't see a thing!"

"Apparently we're in Stokley." Said Alex dully. "Not the Red Sea."

"Sorry." Mumbled Max.

"How are we going to get to the Red Sea… and how do you know were in Stokley?" asked Justin with an un necessary look of suspicion in his eyes.

"Night vision." Answered Alex quietly. Silence. "There's a castle up here, we can ask if they know were 'Stokley' is?"

"Good idea Alex." Said Justin in surprise. "Good idea…" The Russo's walked together, guided by Alex, to the wooden doors of the old stone castle. Jerry knocked. Mysteriously, the doors opened with an eerie creaking noise. The Russo's hesitated, but they all slowly walked in bunched together except Alex who was stuck outside.

"Alex!" hissed Justin as he walked into the castle. "Come on!"

"I can't." Alex whispered harshly back. Alex sighed. "You have to… invite me in." Justin felt really stupid for several seconds.

"Oh, Ok. Come in." Alex gently moved her foot inside the castle and then walked inside.

The castle was pitch black, and only Alex could see were they were going when suddenly, she spotted a figure, a tall, dark, caped figure.

"There's some one here." Whispered Alex. Then, out of the darkness, a dark voice said "Come to me peasants, come to Dracula." Two yellow glowing eyes poked out of the surrounding black. Then, with great precision, Justin grabbed his wand out of his jeans' pocket, held it in the air and yelled "LIGHT NIGHT!" Suddenly, a blinding light erupted out of Justin's wand. Dracula hissed and covered his face with his long, draping cape, and Alex too, fell to the ground, hissing at the sunlight coming from Justin's wand.

"Justin!" she yelled weakly. Justin immediately drew back his wand and dropped down to his sister. Jerry and Teresa stood and faced the still smoking Dracula. Max held up his wand, the blast side facing him.

"RENFIELD!" Dracula yelled as he started to get up. Teresa and Jerry backed away, pulling Max with them who stayed glued to the spot. Suddenly, as his parents tried to tug him away, he took his wand, flipped it around and yelled "Liar Lair Candles on Fire!" and all of a sudden, the room in which the Russo's stood in illuminated with candlelight. Then, out of one of the doors in the large room they stood in, a short and skinny man came running in.

"I'll save you Master!" he yelled as a bucket of water swished in a large wooden bucket he carried. He took the bucket and splashed it all over the smoking Dracula. "Are you alright Master?"

"I'm fine you dung eating buffoon! Get them, the peasants!" Renfield looked confused at this request until his eyes met the 5 people standing in the corner of the room. He gasped and then got into a tackling position.

"I'll get them Master!" Suddenly, Alex sprung up from the ground with immortal speed, opened her mouth, exposing her sharp long fangs, and hissed protectively.

"You won't lay a finger on my family." She yelled. As Renfield prepared to strike, a young boy followed by a teenage girl rushed down a flight of stairs to the scene, still in their P. J's.

"Dad! What's going on?" yelled the young boy. It was Vladimir followed by his sister Ingrid. "I'm trying to study for next week!"

"More importantly, you made me ruin my nails!" whined Ingrid furiously. As Vladimir and Ingrid came down they saw Alex still baring her fangs, Justin with his wand out, Max next to Justin with his wand out too, Teresa standing behind the both of them, and Jerry putting on his Neck Guard 3000.

"Who are you?" asked Vladimir.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ingrid as she put her hands on her hips in anticipation.

"We need directions." Said Alex. "He's your dad?"

"Yes." Both Vladimir and Ingrid answered.

"So you're-."

"Vampires." Said Ingrid.

"Not yet." Added Vladimir.

"Shut up."

"So you're-."

"Wizards." Answered Alex.

"Wizards?" added Dracula as he began to get up. "But your-."

"A vampire, it's new."

"Why do you need directions?" asked Vladimir as he walked closer to the family of wizards.

"We're looking for the Red Sea." Answered Justin this time.

"Why?"

"To find the Blood Ruby." Vladimir's face lit up with excitement.

"You know were it is?"

"Yes it's-." Justin was interrupted by Dracula speaking.

"Oh, well your in the UK at the town of Stokley, theirs a map store a mile down the street and a bus station right next I believe. Good bye." Dracula started ushering the Russo's out.

"Ok, but first, do you know the Van Heusens?" Asked Alex. Dracula stood paralyzed.

"The Van Heusens? Alucard and Cindy?"

"You know them?"

"Do I know them, Alucard was my god father!"

"Really? I'm their… adopted, daughter." Alex looked at the ground and sighed.

"Hm… What about they're other daughter, what was her name, Julien?"

"Juliet." Answered Justin. "She was bitten by a werewolf." Justin copied Alex and looked at the ground and sighed. Juliet. The chicken egg said Juliet was dead, but she is, she always has been.

"Oh, she was too nice any ways. Nice to meet you, uh…"

"Alex Russo."

"Alex! A great name! Alex, this is my daughter Ingrid, and this is Vladimir, my son and heir to the Dracula throne." Dracula gestured to his children. Ingrid groaned at the mention of "Vladimir, my son and heir". "And Alex, who are these, Breathers? Are they some refreshments?" Dracula smiled and clapped his hands together.

"No. This is my family. That's Justin, Max, my mom and that's my dad."

"Ah," said Dracula in a seductive voice as he glided over to Teresa. "Very nice to meet you Mrs. Russo." He kissed her hand as if a gentleman, causing Teresa to erupt with giggles.

"Dad, friends aren't food." Vladimir said firmly as he walked over to greet Alex. "You guy's probably shouldn't stay here for the night. I can call my friend and you can stay over there."

"But Vladdy, just a taste." Dracula looked disappointed, as Teresa began to slowly back away.

"No dad. They can go stay at the Branaughs." Vlad smiled and shook hands with Alex. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about my dad, he's a bit…"

"Vampiric." Alex said.

"Yeah. You can stay here if you'd like. My dad seems to like you and it is, well, sun proof." Alex thought about all of this, it seemed to be going so fast. Dracula, castles, sun proof, it was so much. But she knew, she needed to be safe from the sun.

"Sure. Thank you."

"Great, I'll go call Robin to pick your family up!" Vladimir quickly ran up to his room to where he kept a walkie- talkie under his bed to talk to Robin without his dad knowing. As he ran, Vladimir bubbled with excitement, he wouldn't have to be a vampire any longer, he was finally going to be Vladimir Dracula, ordinary boy.


	6. Chapter 6

30 (long) minutes later

The doorbell rang at the Dracula home and Robin and Chloe came inside the house, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Branaugh. Dracula is talking to Alex and asking her about the Van Heusens, Teresa and Jerry are sitting with Vladimir, speaking about the Blood Ruby, and Justin and Max are staring at Ingrid, fixated at her beauty. Vladimir stands up to greet the Branaughs.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Branaugh, Hey Robin and Chloe!"

"Hey Vlad!" said Robin in excitement.

"Hello!" waved Chloe.

"So where are they?" asked Robin. Vladimir had told him about everything that had happened to him in the past hour.

"Robin, Chloe, this is Justin, Max, Mr. and Mrs. Russo and Alex."

"Hi!" Robin yelled across the room to Alex. She looked up and weakly smiled. "So their really _wizards_?" asked Robin in a whisper.

"Yep, and they know were the Blood Ruby is."

"Really? That's brilliant!" exclaimed Chloe.

"I know, now come on, I need to ask them more questions." Vladimir pulled Robin and Chloe towards Justin and Max. "Excuse me, Justin, Max, we need to talk." Justin and Max snapped out of their trance of looking at Ingrid.

"Huh. What?" Justin looked as if he had no idea what was going on.

"Talk, now!" Vladimir ushered.

"Oh. Ok." Max and Justin got up and walked with Vladimir to Alex.

"Alex, we need to talk please." Said Vladimir.

"Sure." Said Alex. She was relieved to get away from the boring rants of Dracula and the adventures he had with Alucard. Alex, Chloe, Justin, Max, Robin and Vladimir went upstairs to Vladimir's room.

The room is quiet. The kids enter and take seats in different chairs scattered around the room and Vladimir takes a seat on his bed.

"So you guys know were the Blood Ruby is?" asked Vladimir in anticipation.

"Yes. We're heading to the Red Sea in Egypt to find it."

"How'd you figure out where it is?"

"We solved the riddle in that book, uh…."

"_Vampires: A History Throughout The Ages_?_"_

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My dad has the same book in his private library. That's how we found out about the Blood Ruby. I thought it was the only copy left on the planet."

"It probably was."

"Then how'd you find the riddle?"

"We found a copy in the W.E.L.P."

"The what?" asked Chloe, Robin and Vladimir in harmony.

"The Wizards Everything Library Pocketbook." Answered Alex.

"Oh," mumbled Chloe. "That makes total sense."

"Ok," said Vladimir. "Except three things." Every one looked at Vladimir curiously.

"It's obvious isn't it? One, how are we going to get to Egypt?"

"Well Alex and I could-." Justin intorupted.

"Two, how are we going to get there with out our parents knowing?"

"Well-."

"And three, how are we going to get there with out my dad killing us?" Everyone started looking around, as pale as Alex, now wondering how they were going to put this plan into action? They knew where the ruby was and what it did but those three "how's" kept racking everyone's heads until Justin found the answer to all of them in one small word.

"Magic." Said Justin smugly. "I know the perfect spells for this." Every one was caught dead surprised by this and excitement filled the room. Smiles and cheers went all around the room and especially to the now red faced Justin.

"So," asked Alex cheerfully. "What spells?"

"Ok. First, for getting there we can use the transportation spell we learned last week."

"The what spell?" asked Max and Alex in unison.

"Ok then, I learned last week. Then for our parents not finding out were gone, we can use that cloning charm we learned a while back."

"Got it." Said Alex.

"Oky- doky." Said Max.

"Alright. And Alex," Added Justin with a half joking half serious face, "Don't make this clone bark like last time." At this statement, everyone started giggling and laughing, trying to picture an Alex bark like a little puppy. Instead of going read in the face, Alex's eyes turned crimson red and her mouth opened and hissed, exposing two sharp white fangs. But some thing even weirder that this happened, a pattern of red swirls and curves wove around Alex's face. Suddenly the room got cold as ice and strong winds blew threw Vladimir's room's window, making Alex look like she came straight out of a horror movie, and to make things worse, objects such as books, lamps and Zoltan began rising and falling up and down like they were on invisible trampolines.

"Don't," Alex trembled with anger. "Don't make FUN OF ME!" Alex screamed a dark and echoing shriek, making several candles in Vladimir's room go out. Now, the only source of light was Alex ominously glowing in the darkness of the room. Alex walked, or more accurately "glided" towards Justin and grabbed him tightly by the neck of his shirt, lifting him up a couple inches into the air. She bared her fangs again, only this time, they were sharper and longer. Max was right next to Justin, looking at his vampire sister.

Max remembered his sister before this; the way she smiled and laughed, the way she always could ask anything and some how would get him to do it. He loved that Alex. But now, the Alex that was standing beside him, hurting his brother, she didn't have that smile. She didn't have that laugh or that way she talked, she just had hate. Terrifying fangs, bloodthirsty eyes, and hate. So Max decided; the girl standing next to him wasn't his sister. She might look like her, but that wasn't Alex. It couldn't be. It couldn't.

"A- Alex?" Max whispered. Suddenly, Alex sharply turned her head to Max and glared at her brother. Max froze with terror. It wasn't Alex. All of a sudden, Alex's eyes turned back to their original light brown, her hair stopped blowing around; The gusts of wind stopped blowing, the candles in Vladimir's room began to light once more, and finally, the dark patterns of swirls disappeared from Alex's face. She looked like normal wizard Alex except for the still pearly white fangs. Soon those too, went away and Alex was now exactly herself again.

"Max…" Alex whispered back as she fell backwards to the floor, unconscious. Max's couldn't stand anymore. He was about to fall to the ground when Justin pulled him back up.

"Max, you ok?" Max stood up after a while of wobbling and holding onto Justin.

"Yeah…" Suddenly, he was fully awake. "What happened to Alex?" Max yelled. "What happened?" Max started to cry, no sob and kept asking between sobs "What happened?" After about ten minutes, Max's eyes were dry and the group of supernatural kids began to speak. Alex was still unconscious.

"So…," said Chloe reluctantly. "Anybody got any idea what happened to Alex when she got all… colorful?" silence. Slowly Robin raised his hand and spoke.

"Well, I read this in a magazine before. What it said is that when wizards, Alex, are turned into vampires, they die. Like you know undead, alive but dead, not breathing but walking arou-."

"Get on with it!" Chloe interrupted.

"Ok! Goodness… Anyway, what I was saying. Alex is technically dead. And when a wizard dies, their magic powers leave their bodies and go back to the main source of all wizard powers… whatever that is. But the problem with Alex, is that she's also technically alive, which is keeping her powers in her body while they should be going to the main source. The problem about this is that if a dead wizards powers don't get to the main wizard power source, they'll… well…"

"Robin! Spit it out! They'll what?" asked Chloe. You could hear the fear in her voice.

"Implode."

"What!" yelled Justin. Max just stared at his sister, who was still lying softly on the ground. "What do you mean, "implode"?"

"I mean… well… It's kind of like the death of a star. The sun get's bigger and bigger and bigger until, pop. It gets real small again and explodes. So basically, Alex is going to have bigger and bigger power fluxes like the one half an hour ago until her powers self destruct." Silence. Finally, Vladimir spoke.

"So, what'll happen if her powers self destruct?" he asked quietly.

"She won't die, but her soul, she won't just loose it if it was the blood moon, her soul will be utterly destroyed with no hope of ever getting it back." Utter silence. Suddenly, Justin stood up and looked around the room.

"That's not going to happen." He took out his wand and put it against his heart as if saluting to the American flag. "Not to my sister."

"Vlad, Robin, and Max I need you to each give me a lock of your hair." Vlad, Robin and Max, bedazzled by Justin's imperative voice, followed what he said and each gave him a lock of their hair. "Now, Chloe, I need you to take this,-" Justin pulled out a small white glove out of the back pack he had strung across his back. "And shake both your parents and Dracula's hands. Then tell them that you and Robin are going to stay over at Vlads for a week. This glove is the "winner's glove". It can make anybody listen to what you say and follow. Be very careful." Chloe nodded, as she too was intoxicated by Justin's voice of authority. But suddenly, Justin's voice turned into a cowardly whisper as he spoke to Vladimir. "And Vlad, can you please go to your dad's cellar and… and get… get some-." Vladimir already knew what Justin wanted for his sister.

"Sure. Justin, I'm really sorry, really, I am." Justin weakly smiled at Vladimir, a tear slowly dripping down his face.

"I know. Thank you." After Justin spoke every one went to do their designated jobs. Even Vladimir went down to his dad's private cellar and got a small bottle of AB+ blood from the 1980's for Alex later on…


	7. Chapter 7

10:00 pm in the UK town of Stockley (The Dracula Castle)

Everyone seemed ready for what they were about to do. Max, Justin, Alex and Robin were standing in front of the Dracula house, waiting for something… Max had his wand in his hand, Justin too, had his wand and also, a vile, a small one ounce vial that held a concentrated pumpkin- garlic juice. Every second Justin felt like throwing the vial away, but deep, deep inside, he knew he couldn't. He knew.

Vladimir had a bag filled with water, papers, pencils and one bottle of blood. Chloe was over in Vladimir's room, instructing the clones Justin made on what to do. A weird yellow cup sat next to her. Robin stood with Max, Justin, Vladimir, and Alex, wondering how this adventure would end. Alex just stood there, wand in hand, still thinking about what Justin told her.

"But I just blacked out!" she said.

"No, it was worse… way worse." He said. Alex stood gloomily as the others waited, waited for her.

"Ok, its 10:05. It should be 6:30 in Egypt." Stated Justin.

"Night time…" sighed Alex.

"Alright everybody, Max, Alex, get ready."

"Wands ready?"

"Yep." Said Max. Alex nodded. She seemed paler than before, more lifeless as if she really was dead.

"Ok." Said Justin. "Ready, set. Go!"

"Travel by foot, car, or air. To the red sea, take us there!" said the three wizards in unison. For a second or two every one of the kids was feeling like they were being "stretched" across the ocean to Cairo, Egypt, home of the Red Sea.

6:31 pm in Cairo, Egypt, in the Tahrir square by the Egyptian Museum

The city lights glitter and glow in the night sky. People of all shapes and ages bustle about the streets. Families go in and out the Egyptian Museum, laughing and smiling as they go. Suddenly, Vladimir, Justin, Robin, Alex and Max popped into the middle of the square. Since there are so many people walking around, they are unseen by anybody.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Robin.

"Good. We made it." Justin looked around him and counted. "1, Alex, 2, Max, 3, Robin, 4, Vlad." Good. Suddenly Alex spoke in a curious voice.

"Do you guy's hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" asked Justin worriedly. "You can't hear anything but chatter and music." Justin was right, he could barely hear his sister speak in the crowded town square.

"Those drums! They're really loud!" Justin couldn't hear any drums. He could hear a wife telling off her husband for going to a bar on their anniversary night, he could hear three kids laughing and telling jokes, and other small conversations all mixed together and even a couple rock songs that you could barely hear, but no drums.

"No, I can't hear them! What do they sound like?" Justin yelled to his sister.

"What are you guys yelling about?" asked Max.

"This is brilliant! Wizards, vampires, lost stones! Just absolutely brilliant!" Cheered Robin.

"Where are we going now?" asked Vladimir, even though absolutely no one could hear him whatsoever.

"Alex!" Justin yelled.

"What?" Alex answered.

"What did the drums sound like?" Justin said as loud as he could.

"Like… well sort of like a… heart beat." Alex realized it. It wasn't a drum playing, it was the heart- beat of somebody, and to her the drum beat was unbearable. Then she heard another. The beat of a boy going on a first date was fast and rabbit like. The beat of the old man sitting on the corner was slow and not patterned. The two women walking down the street was slow and steady, the man by the bakery was fast and irregular, the man by the museum, the girl in the blue chair, the kids skipping in the street; the heart- beats pounded and thumped, making Alex's ears feel like they were bleeding. Blood. Their hearts pumped blood; if the blood was gone, heart- beat would be gone and that noise that terrible head crushing noise would stop. All she had to do was take away that blood, to stop that heart from pumping. Blood.

"It hurts!" Alex screamed. She fell to her knees and covered her ears with her hands, trying to mute the throbbing rhythm of the human hearts around her, but it was unsuccessful. She was pinned to the floor of Tahrir square in pain, wanting it all to go away. Suddenly there was this voice in her head that just made it all go away.

"Drink it," he whispered. "Drink all their blood so their hearts can't beat any longer, then the pain will stop."

"No!" Alex screamed. That was the one thing she was avoiding in her mind about being a vampire, drinking blood. She couldn't.

"Then suffer." Whispered the voice, and the pain flowed into Alex's ears once more. It was unbearable, for a second Alex even thought she might die, in the middle Egypt looking for a ruby to save her soul, but then that word popped up again. Blood. And then it was followed by another word. Live. Blood, live. They were connected.

"Blood…" Alex murmured. It might have been way too loud to hear anything in that square, but Justin and Max heard Alex, they heard her well.

Suddenly Alex had two sharp fangs hanging from the top of her mouth and her eyes sparkled a light red.

"Blood." She said. And Alex ran, ran to where she would have no pain, no heart beats pounding in her ears. To blood.


End file.
